


Change

by RedRightReturn51



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRightReturn51/pseuds/RedRightReturn51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Change chpt. 1

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. This is a work of FanFiction, Obviously.

RRR

"There's always another storm. It's the way the world works. Snowstorms, rainstorms, windstorms, sandstorms, and firestorms. Some are fierce and others are small. You have to deal with each one separately, but you need to keep an eye on whats brewing for tomorrow. - Marla V. Snyder, Fire Study.

RRR

A loud boom echoed across the kingdom of Arendelle as a large streak of lightning lite up the dreary skies. The horrendous noise and commotion of the storm was enough to shake houses, waking most and keep the rest up. All but one that is.

The Queen, Elsa was fast asleep within the cold, dark, safety of her bed chambers. Unlike most, storms were a comfort to the peacefully sleeping young woman. It reminded her of a simpler time. When there was no rules or responsibilities. When Elsa didn't have to worry about her country or her powers. It was just her and Anna back then.

The biggest problem the two laughing children had faced was when it was or wasn't acceptable for Anna to ask Elsa to 'build a snowman'. Even now Elsa thought back to those wonderful memories with so much fondness.

The Ice Queen knew enough, that liking or even wanting a storm was a bit crass after what her people had just endured. But still . . . Elsa couldn't help but feel comforted by the harsh winds, the heavy rain pelting against her roof. She felt comforted, happy, and . . . there was someone in her room.

Elsa's eyes snapped open as a small trickle of light began to filter in through the cracked door. Blue eyes strained, squinting in the near dark as a small figure crossed the light into her room before slowly, almost carefully closing the wooden door behind them. Elsa was starting to become unnerved at her unknown guest, her body rigid in icy cold, but it quickly dissipated hearing a loud crash. It was followed by a hiss of pain. A very familiar feminine ring to the noise.

"Anna?"

Bolting upright, Elsa was suddenly very aware that she was only wearing her night gown. A crystalline blue silk made specifically from Elsa's own power. It was a comfortable thing but the loose material doing very little to hide her modesty. Wrapping as much of her sheets up as Elsa could, she pulled the purple silky covering her chest, fists clinching tightly. "What are you doing?"

Despite herself, Elsa couldn't keep the shrill tone out of her voice.

The dark figure of her sister froze before her. Eyes being a little more attuned to the darkness was able to make out her sisters small frame become jittery with nervous energy.

Bringing a pale, freckled hand up to play with her hair; which Elsa noticed on a far more less important note, that it wasn't in her sister's usual braid, Anna began to flitter nervous chatter. The Queen found herself ignoring it noting the red heads current hair style, interrupting her sisters current ramble.

"Your hair is down."

She was slightly fearful Anna could see her face darken in embarrassment. Had she really just said that?

"O-oh," Anna caught herself. Hands now self consciously running through the wild red locks. "I-I just thought, I needed a change. Considering what happened and all."

Elsa could practically feel the shyness in the younger girls voice. It was cute, she decided. After being separated for so long Elsa had never really appreciated how adorably awkward Anna really was. The thought bringing a smile to her otherwise permanent scowl.

"Not that I regret anything!" Anna suddenly spouted, her taking Elsa's silence to mean something else entirely. "I don't." She animated. "That is, I don't regret what happened. Any of it. Well, maybe the part where I wanted to marry a complete stranger. That and the part where we almost died but that's beside the point. I'm just happy to finally have you back in my life, well, you where always there but not there. You know that sounded worse out loud then in my head-"

"I like it." Elsa interrupted again. The queen laughing at her sister's no doubt flustered face. Even being so dark, Elsa could quite vividly imagine the red head's hands flying about in wild and eccentric manners.

"You do?" Anna questioned. "Wait, did you just laugh?"

This time, it was Elsa's turn to be a little flustered, the platinum blonde blinking at the question. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Anna laughed nervously. "It's just, I've not heard you laugh in a long time. I've missed that."

Elsa found herself smiling at the comment. It was just so honest and pure. That it was such an Anna thing to say. There was no thought of gain or an underhanded means to an end. It was just the first thing that probably popped into her odd little head. Before she knew it her little curve of her lips turned into what seemed the most radiant smile she'd ever given anyone. Her teeth practically beaming over her outstretched lips. No one was ever so honest with the cursed Ice Queen, no one but Anna, that is.

Then, another streak of lightning lite across the sky, shinning through the Queen's lone window overlooking the courtyard. A flash of light illuminated the room. The light lasted just long enough to see Anna jump, her whole body tensing at the boom of thunder following.

A frown played at the Queen's lips. Throwing aside her oversized sheets, Elsa was by Anna's side in an instant. Her arms wrapping protectively over her younger sister. She felt Anna squeak in surprise but she didn't let go.

Anna had never let her go, she wouldn't be the one to do so now. Gently pulling the princess against her Elsa shh'd slightly against her ear. "It's okay, Anna" She whispered so very soft. "I've got you."

Amazingly Anna returned the embrace. Her tiny but shockingly strong limbs hugging Elsa back fiercely. It was so very odd. People, even those of her own kingdom, feared her. Many knew of the terrible, awful things Elsa was capable but here was Anna. When every instinct or rational thought should be telling this lovable goofball to run VERY far away, Anna was actually clinging to her as if it brought her safety and comfort.

"Sorry..." Anna mumbled into her shoulder, the two having lowered to set at the foot of Elsa's bed, still yet to release one another.

"There is no need to apologize." Elsa scolded softly, her fingers tracing lightly across a pair of freckles. "Is this why you snuck into my room? The storm frightened you?"

The monarch could feel the other girl nod against her. "Sorry" Anna began before cutting herself off with an adorable huff. Elsa picturing her pouting, restrained the laughter threatening to slip from her pursed lips. Somehow, she didn't think Anna would appreciate being mocked for being honest.

"The storm just brought up some. . . bad memories. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The Queen hugged Anna tightly at that. She knew all too well what those bad memories were. A scowl turning dangerous on her fair features. A certain man coming to mind. If Elsa had her way, that scoundrel of a man would be rotting away in one of the dingiest darkest dungeons she could find.

But Elsa knew that wouldn't be what Anna would want. It had been hard, SO very difficult to allow Hans to walk away, even if it was in chains by his countrymen. It was only the knowledge that Hans was being charged with treason by his father that had stilled Elsa anger. When the man had heard word of Elsa's magic, the other monarch had practically bowed over in his attempts to sate Elsa. Sometimes the ability to topple nations really came in handy.

"He'll never hurt you again." Elsa promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Feeling Anna press firmly against her side, the smile could be heard in her younger sister's voice. "I know, Elsa. I won't let anyone hurt you either. Never."

A/N; For all those interested, this idea was brought to you by FilmTheory's mattpack over on YouTube. Go check it out, really got the idea going in my head. Hilarious too. Warning though, spoilers.

So please tell me what you guys thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Change chpt. 2

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. This is a work of FanFiction, Obviously.

RRR

"Do you wake up as I do, having forgotten what it is that hurts or where, until you move? There is a second of consciousness that is clean again. A second that is you, without memory or experience, the animal warm and waking into a brand new world. There is the sun dissolving the dark, and light as clear as music, filling the room where you sleep and the other rooms behind your eyes."  
― Jeanette Winterson

RRR

When Anna awoke the next day it was to an amazing feeling of comfort. It had been a long time since the red headed teen had felt this relaxed. Hell, it had been forever since she'd managed to get a full nights sleep. Her still sleeping body curling around, clinging to the source of her new found feeling. Slender arms pulling her body flush against something cool, and amazingly soft.

Anna felt a smile beginning to show over her lips. Head snuggling even closer against her explanation of comfort, breathing in the delicious scent of snow. She even giggled when feathery touches scattered across her neck. Lazily swatting at the multiple prickles flittering across the girls neck, her hand pushing across only to waft their way through locks of watery almost silky blonde hair. Her hand unconsciously marveled at the feel, little strains filtering through her fingers.

There was a rustling of fabric next to the still very asleep princess.

Anna blinked in confusion. Her teal colored eyes straining against the sunlight breaking through her open curtains. 'That was odd. . . she could have sworn that she'd closed those before going to Elsa's room-'

The princess went rigid in surprise. Her always expressionful eyes widening perhaps a tad dramatic when she finally took stock of her surroundings. This definitely wasn't HER room. She recognized it though, it was dim having only ever seen this room through the eyes of her childhood self but it wasn't something easily forgotten. It had been one of her favorite places after all. She was in her sisters room, in Elsa's bed. . . inside her sheets . . . and that was Elsa.

She trailed off the thought. Eyes having searched frantically over the purple and gold pattered room finally settling on a shade of silverly blonde hair. That her hand was currently entangled. Anna gulped.

The two were closer than what she had remembered being. Somewhere in the night the pair had become intertwined. Elsa's long limbs circling with Anna's much shorter ones, almost lost in the never ending twists and turns of flesh. She was almost overtop of the older girl too, both on their sides with Elsa's weight leaned back against her. Her magnificent hair spiraled over her own shoulder spidering out.

They were huddled together underneath silky purple sheets the morning light of the sunrise shining, glistening. The gentle strings of light lite across Elsa's slumbering form setting her pale frame alight slightly illuminating her exotic features.

Despite herself, Anna began to get a little nervous. Not that it bothered her sleeping next to Elsa, no; that was something she had done plenty when they were children. Anna was beginning to wander what Elsa looked like sleeping.

Long ago Elsa had been this wonderfully fun older sister. Not that she didn't still love her, she did. It was just that Elsa now was so cool and collective that she tried to hide all the emotions that came so easily as a child. She was curious. Was she still the same? Even with all that had happened recently, it was hard not to picture Elsa's icy demur as Queen. She wanted, needed to know if her carefully constructed mask cracked, softened when asleep.

Carefully, almost shy in her slow pace, Anna began to pull Elsa's hair back. With just the lightest of touches, beautiful unique silvery locks were pulled back to rest on the Queen's ear, revealing Elsa's soft slumbering features.

Anna couldn't hep but gawk at the slightly freckled face of her Elsa. She was totally enraptured at the sight. Even while sleeping Elsa still managed to look stunning. It was almost unfair really. Anna imagined herself being quite unkept. Feeling the monstrosity that was her wild main of fiery hair spiraled about in every direction atop her head. She almost felt manish in comparison to the immaculatance that was the Queen. She was just- just so, gorgeous.

Anna was self-aware enough to know she was a little rough around the edges. She was blunt, painfully so, and a bit crass if being completely honest. She certainly didn't hold the elegance that her elder sister seemed to command. The two were so vastly different not only in appearance but in personality that she often wondered if they really were sisters. It was a funny thought. If Anna was the bitter type she might have been jealous that the gene pool had shifted so obviously in favor of Elsa.

She wasn't jealous though. Not even a little bit. Anna knew that she was beautiful. Not because others told her, or that so many dignitaries had tried to court her in some way or form, but because she felt it. She didn't need to hear the words only knowing it in her head. So, she had never felt jealously of Elsa. While it would have been easy to considering all the intense attention she grabbed as a child, Anna just hadn't thought it. Not once. She was just happy she was there. She had only ever wanted her there.

So seeing Elsa like this. So very soft, unguarded, clinging her in her sleep; Anna felt the deep connection that she had always craved.

She was staring she realized idly off on some far less important note. Realized it but did nothing to stop it. Her eyes scanning intently over Elsa's features. Memorizing, catalyzing it all to memory.

The way she looked, how her face gently swelled with each soft breath. The small crinkle of her noise. It was just little tiny insignificant things Anna mentally cataloged to heart. It had been so very very very long since she'd been with Elsa like this. She was her hero, protector, and even savior. And finally, she was home.

It was almost too much. Some far off fantasy that threatened to give way to the harsh reality they lived. It had to be a dream. It'd happened before. Wishing and hoping so much that the desire to be with her sister had seeped over into her dreams. It always ended with bitter disappointment when she would wake only to find her sister's door once again closed, locked.

Anna chuckled humorlessly, her arms tightening around the sleeping girl. She stopped that train of thought. It wasn't like her. Anna wasn't usually so angsty or melodramatic. She was a half glass full, kinda girl. When life became hard Anna had never complained, never gotten down, she had always tried to move forward and make the best of things. Even at her darkest, when Han had convinced her that her elder sister had turned against her very country, created a huge ice storm that hurt, crippling the nation, Anna had refused to give into the dark thoughts.

Even though a small, insecure part of herself still clung to the thought that once again naive little Anna was just being foolishly optimistic, she didn't give up. Maybe she was stupid. History had showed that Anna tended to jump in too quick. Believe too hard in the wrong person. It had always turned out so very bad in the past but for some reason, the princess just didn't think she was making the same old mistake again.

This wasn't a dream. This wasn't Hans. This was her Elsa. Her sister. Despite being separated by a dark past, Elsa was still Elsa. This was the girl that used to put up with a relentless little girl that had her use her powers in the dead of night just to build a snowman. This was the girl that shut herself off form the world, went into self imposed isolation to protect the people she loved. Someone that was willing to take the hatred and pain of her very nation just so she didn't hurt another soul. So that she didn't hurt Anna. . .

This was real, she thought avidly. Elsa was here and she wasn't going anywhere. Not if Anna could help it, anyway.

A pair of icy blues fluttered open meeting her gaze.

They held the look for only second but to Anna it was much longer. Something tightened, her heart beating loud enough to hear in her ears. Then Elsa blinked. "Anna?"

Anna bolted upright in shock. She could talk. Of course she could talk. When had she forgotten that?

The action was so sudden, the red head's limbs still very much tangled with the sea of flesh and silkily fabric, Anna none too gracefully fell backwards across the hard floor of Elsa's bed chambers. The impact causing an 'oof' of pain to escape.

"Ow," She mumbled, rubbing gingerly at the throbbing knot forming at the back of her skull.

There was a rustling of movement above the upturned princess before a shocked, slightly groggy voice cried out her name in alarm. Elsa hopping down a second later with all the grace and dignity Anna's sad display had lacked.

The Queen had stopped just short of the fallen girl, her lithe body peering down with those alluring crystalline eyes once again capturing her within their depths. Worry clearly dancing over her eyes as Elsa's pale hands brushed past Anna's own, the cool touch soothing as her fingers slide around feeling the lump forming.

All thoughts and worry that Elsa would return back to her cold distant self were forgotten at the entrancing look. Those eyes of hers held so many emotions dancing behind them that Anna smiled goofily, forgetting to be embarrassed by her mishap just seconds ago.

Elsa's frantic eyes meanwhile, having found nothing that immediately stood out as harmful to her younger sister relaxed slightly at Anna's grin. She even returned the gesture, though hiding it slightly by glancing away.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little breathless.

Anna nodded mutely, not quite able to find her voice. She sat there, boldly meeting Elsa's blue eyes when they retuned shyly. It dawned on her the odd position they were in. Elsa's cool and calming touch still entwined with amber locks, her fingers lightly draping at the skin of her head and exposed neck.

The two held the quiet but intense stare longer than was perhaps socially expectable. Neither speaking. How long she stayed there, Anna didn't know. Didn't really care. Only enjoying the surprising warmth, her sister- the Ice Queen seemed to bring her.

Taking a moment to collect herself Anna blushed when reality seemed to set in. The way they were holding one another was close, almost intimate. A red stain even patched itself painfully to her cheeks when the younger sibling finally took note of Elsa's sleep wear.

'Elsa had certainly grown up. . .'

The blush was a deep scarlet at this point, easily matching the color of her hair. She had been so close to Elsa unwittingly, the blonde wearing such a slim material that she had felt every curve mashed against her. Even now, Anna's slightly larger bust pressing against Elsa's slim figure. It seemed to fit just like a puzzle, her scattered mess of a brain thought. They fit just right.

'Maybe she had hit her head harder than she thought.'

With that oddly unnerving thought teal eyes forced themselves up away from the once again entangled bodies.

Her eyes rose slowly, inching up up and up over the long feminine curves that seemed to stand out the longer her gaze lingered. She looked for something anything safe to allow herself to settle on that would stop this light, or tense set of nerves going on within her gut.

Teal colored orbs traveled over the length of her body. Looking, gracing over the exposed portions of Elsa's neck and arms, reaching behind the crevice of her ear before finally stopping at her hair.

It was in her iconic twisting braid that Elsa had taken to wear since leaving the city but in her sleep, it had nearly come undone. Anna hadn't noticed it before in her scrutiny but now it was pretty obvious. While wild and unkept it still managed to look amazing. Just as Anna felt her hand reaching out a voice stopped her cold, the limb coming to wave back by her side awkwardly.

"You were in my bed."

Though the tone wasn't hostile or accusing it still held a hint of insecurity. Anna had to remind herself this was still Elsa she was talking about. While she was a far cry from what she had been, the elder girl was still accustomed to a level of privacy. Waking up sleeping next to her sister clinging to her might not be the easiest thing for her to handle.

Anna laughed with a bit of nervous energy. Scratching absently at her temple she just barely resisted the urge to ramble. In awkward situations like these, she had always had a tendency to make things worse. If not for Elsa still holding her gently Anna might have done just that, rambling off incoherently.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep last night. Sorry."

Elsa regarded her for a long moment, her eyes looking for what, Anna didn't know but after a second she nodded. Her hand patting slightly at the upturned hair of Anna's attempting to get the wild mess back into some semblance of order.

"It's alright," She mouthed out the words slowly still continuing her useless task. "I suppose there was no harm."

Despite the huff of air puffing out of her cheeks Anna still leaned into the touch allowing the contact. Elsa still had a tendency to do that. In the wake of their parents tragedy, the elder sister at times took it upon herself to act the mother. It was a strange thing she did. Often appearing stiff and monarchy but Anna tried to appreciate the gesture for what it was. Elsa was trying. It was a start.

"I'm not sure I'll have any luck at this before nights end, I'm afraid. You might need to go to the stylist later on. You wouldn't won't to look so unkept at the party tonight."

With a slight of hand, Elsa patted consolingly across freckled cheeks. The Queen looking very much like she had just sentenced Anna to a great misfortune. Anna could see the smirk forming at the crook of her lips though. She knew exactly what she was doing. The red head let out a long derivative moan. That's right. She had almost forgotten about the ball that was being thrown.

"Noooooooo," She whined pitifully, even puffing her lip out for good measure. "You know how much I hate that woman!"

In the wake of all that had happened Elsa had thought it prudent to have an event. It was a ways to calm, easing people back into things. The nobles especially, who were quite frazzled at Elsa's last event needed assurance things were normal. While Anna thought the look on their stuffy old faces had almost been worth it she agreed that the people of Arendelle needed something to liven things up, but it also meant Anna had to go through the atrocious experience that was the royal hair stylist.

"She's going to make me put my hair back in that braid!" She complained. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

Elsa laughed. The sound just as soothing and melodic as Anna remembered. It was enough to halt her fit, her eyes comically widening. Turning she was met with Elsa disarming smile. She didn't like what that smile did to her. Elsa could command her to do a whole lot of awful terrible things so long as she held that smile. Things like going to see that witch of a woman, Edna.

A jolt shocked through Anna as a pair of cool lips lightly touched her cheek.

"Don't be such a baby." Her sister commented unaware completely at how Anna had just tensed up. "Now, I've got to go. There are plenty of things I still must attend too but I'll see you at the event?"

She was asking? Anna blinked in surprise. Elsa had never asked if she wanted to go to these events before. She found herself nod. "Yeah . . . I'll see you."

Elsa smiled that same smile that sent a shiver down the younger girl's spin as she elegantly exited the room, her hand loosely cupping her tingling cheek. Anna's eyes continued to stare off dumbly where Elsa had left only to come to a stark realization.

"Oh my god! What am I going to wear?"

A/N: Reviews make Elsa happy. Well, that's not true. But it does make me happy. And if I'm happy then I can write her happy. Review! Follow! Favorite! Do it! Do it now!


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Change chpt. 3

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. Obviously this is FanFiction. If I did own Frozen I can promise you the movie would be rated a little too high for Disney.

RRR

"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!"  
― C. JoyBell C.

RRR

When Elsa had ran away atop her icy sanctuary in the mountains, she had thought it was an escape. By tossing aside all her restraints she was freeing herself of the crippling madness she had been forced to endure for years By letting go of her past she thought that she would finally be happy.

And she was, for awhile. Free of the monotonous chore that was being the Queen Elsa had let loose. It was exhilarating. Exciting. Something new, and not at all what she'd ever allowed herself. There were no longer any rules. But, it's almost funny in hindsight. No one ever tells you why the rules are there in the first place. Why it was important to keep oneself in check if only marginally. Elsa had never considered what giving up rules might have cost her. Who she had nearly lost.

In a careless act of freedom the Ice Queen had quite literally, let go. With it, freezing her very nation. She was reckless, uncontrollable in her insatiable need to finally allow that deep guarded part of herself out. To just be herself.

At one point, Elsa had truly believed that that life was what she wanted. To live free of restriction, to let go, and especially, to shed the suffocating shackles of her royal responsibilities.

Reality however, was a different story.

By giving up all the things she hated, Elsa also gave up on the things she loved. Up on her icy prison there was no room for Anna. Elsa had never even considered such a thought. Anna was and had always been her life line. Even if she had denied it. Tried so very hard to push her away, her goofball of a little sister was the one constant in her fairy tail existence.

What was life without her? It was a question forced on Elsa from an early age. When her little sister had almost died because of Elsa's magic, the young girl hadn't been given much choice. Locked away like a dirty little secret her childhood self had been told to never tell Anna what had happened. The two younger girl's parents feeling that by keeping a wrap on Elsa's power they were protecting both girls in the process.

They were wrong. While Elsa had agreed at the time, concealing a part of herself away she hadn't known what the end result would be. It had separated the sisters. Causing a divide that could not be crossed.

Without the knowledge of who or what Elsa was anymore Anna could no longer be there. She couldn't understand or relate to Elsa's position and the eldest sibling was unable to try. She couldn't tell her why she was upset or why even she suddenly became so reclusive.

That single act had put a strain on the two's relationship that had eventually led to the preverbal ax being dropped, in Elsa's breakdown. An event that was a long time coming.

It was odd really. Funny that after such an awful chain of events that Elsa could look back and not feel the pain she once felt. That amazingly Elsa could actually look with fondness over the bond she had once shared with her sister. How could she not? Every decision Elsa had made however good or bad had lead her to this moment. While things were anything but perfect she finally had Anna back in her life. She was finally realizing that it was what she had wanted all along.

It had taken very nearly losing her to make Elsa see. She would not make the same mistakes again. So no matter what, even if things became difficult, whatever the cost, Elsa refused to leave her sister again. She might not know where they stood, or what exactly they were to each other but she would be there regardless.

Even if that meant putting up with dull, dreary council meetings.

The newly reinstated monarch of arendelle had to resist the very strong urge to sigh out in frustration. Listening to the drool, almost nonsensical speech of her treasury department was unbearable.

The short little man casually droning on about the latest tariffs and tax implications of the excess of revenue with recent trade agreements, namely; the Southern Isles and the kingdom of Corona. It was an issue Elsa had very little choice but to address, better sooner than later. With Elsa back in place both were quite eager to resume trading. Both for vastly different reasons.

The Southern Isles, the homeland to a certain prince was of course readily trying to prove to the mythical Ice Queen how much they wished to repair relations. It was a desperation move if ever. There were some under the (popular) opinion that Elsa should take advantage of these events. The Southern Isles were obviously willing to meet just about any demand Elsa made of them. Some of the more forward members of her council had suggest sanctions. Reparations.

An appealing thought to the Queen's harsher, still quite angry side but Elsa had eventually went with forgiveness. It was a bit of PR stunt on Elsa's part making herself come across as forgiving and kind as opposed to the brittle monarch some viewed her. Ultimately Elsa just hadn't wanted to punish an entire group of people over the actions of one man.

The kingdom of Corona on the other hand, their motives were a mystery and different entirely.

While seeming genuine in their efforts to improve relations, even work together with their neighbors, Elsa was still surprised to hear that the long standing King and Queen had stepped down in favor of their daughter. Elsa and majority of her staff hadn't even been aware that they had a daughter. She was a complete mystery and was very adamant about meeting Elsa herself.

That was surprising. Most rulers didn't deal directly with one another. They especially didn't want to work directly with the powerful and dangerous she-witch. While it had happened with Elsa's parents and Corona's previous rulers it was still a rare occurrence. Even for nations as friendly as theirs it was strange. Strange but not unwelcome.

Most, Elsa included, seemed to see this as a new beginning. A changing in the guard. Moral and support were surprisingly high and things looked good for the future and Elsa was determined to make things right.

So with an arch in her back, hands neatly folded together, fingers interlocked Elsa dutifully listened to reports on subjects she already knew. She suspected she would be forced to listen to terribly boring speeches for a long time. And with the grace her position demanded Elsa remained still pretending to care.

This continued on for several minutes, dragging slowly forward with Elsa nodding in agreement or wherever deemped appropriate, motioning for the councilman to continue with his report. It was mostly the same but after getting about halfway through his ludicrously long list, the man paused.

Elsa narrowing her eyes slightly seeing him gulp noticeable. She had a sneaking suspicion of what this was about. Absently pulling at his suddenly stiff caller the older mustached man coughed into his hands before starting again.

"And onto the matter of the Southern Isles proposal of an arranged-"

With a steely eyed stare the man froze under darkened blues, wisely stopping his speech. And with a dismissive motion of her hand let the matter drop without a bit of fuss. They all knew very well Elsa's stance on an arranged marriage. Frankly the entire topic of Anna marrying was . . . upsetting.

Elsa had always know that it was going to happen. Someone like Anna who attracted so much attention, that captured so easily, and did it without effort. Of course there would be those that realized. It was improbable that they wouldn't. The girl was so light hearted, so amazingly sweet, that it was only a matter of time. And it wasn't as if plenty hadn't tried. There were several of eligible suitors that had propositioned the soon to be Queen in the past on the topic of an arranged marriage.

The reasoning was sound, her advisors had claimed. If Elsa herself had no interest in producing an heir, they should at the very least gain an alliance through Anna. And with the poor standing with one of their most notable allies this seemed to be the obvious course. Any and all attempts at that distasteful course had been aditmently put down. Her sister wasn't some trade bargon to be given at to the highest bidder. Elsa herself couldn't stand the thought of anyone trying to buy her own hand in marriage let alone ever allow anyone to steal the one person she cherished most in this world.

But yet, the Queen had always known such a thing was eventually to happen. If not arranged, Anna would certainly find her own significant other. It was natural, so then why had it been such a surprise when Anna had actually allowed it to happen?

It was no secret that Elsa hadn't always been the most emotionally well kept of people. She was lonely, isolated by her position and circumstance. Anna's engagement had been a shock. The sheer suddenness nearly flooring the ill-equipped Queen with surprise. That was her little sister. She was supposed to be protective, right? She was supposed to be appalled to such a horrible decision, right?

At the time, she had felt stung by Anna's rash decision to get married. It had felt like a betrayal. Ludicrous, she knew. Elsa had no right to feel such an emotion but it had been like her worlds were colliding. For years she had worked and sought after her carefully constructed mask only to have it come crumbling down around her.

Through her own inability to grasp her power she had overcompensated. With a strict policy Elsa's intention was to protect not only Anna but herself from the cruel bitter world. In doing so she had effectively cut herself off from the world, saving them from her Icy destruction.

But that wasn't the answer. Consumed with her own crippling problems and guilt Elsa couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't see the effect her decisions had caused. She never realized how Anna had been isolated as well. Driven to the point of desperation she had agreed to marry a complete stranger . . .

Hans. Even after so much, that dreadful name ignited a fierce anger within the ruler. Her small hands tightening into fists.

"That's enough for today." Elsa spoke to the assembled group of men. Her voice betraying none of the inner turmoil residing from within.

The small man before the table paused reading his ridiculously long report. His thick, bushy eyebrows arched over his monical in question. Elsa took a deep breath through her nose before speaking again.

"There is a party soon gentlemen. Go, relax, have fun. We've covered everything that needs addressing. The rest can wake till another day."

"A-and the Southern Isles your majesty?"

Ahh, that. "Not to worry. I have it on good authority that they won't back out of the trade agreement." She didn't mention Hans' father groveling and she pointedly didn't mention the purposed marriage.

Ignoring the gnawing pit within her gut Elsa focused her attention on more important things. There was still so much to do.

Elsa had been preparing for this event for a long time. Scouring about, planning, determined to make this a success. What little time the Queen had was allotted to this. Finally all her time spent was coming to fruition.

The better part of Elsa's morning had been going over the final details. In fact, the only time not spent aside of meticulous planning. meetings, she'd spent with Anna.

Just thinking about it, bringing a smile to Elsa's lips. She was not used to smiling like this. It was an emotion that came so easily and freely now was a rarity in the past. It happened so quick, spreading over her lips, lightening her features up, Elsa barely knowing she was doing it.

Only the unfamiliar tightening cheek muscles straining serving as a warning.

It was almost like a dream. To wake up next to Anna there, the two of them together again. It was so much like before. Just Anna and Elsa. Well, perhaps not exactly like before. There was definitely something different. It was vague, clouded and hard to describe after being separated for so long but it was there. This didn't mean anything bad but she was nervous in fidgety anticipation. A bit of electricity forming between the two.

Whatever it was, whatever place Anna and Elsa were headed Elsa was still afraid of what might happen. Things had a tendency to collapse just as they looked promising.

A crippling thought. One the Queen tried desperately not to give merit. What was there really too fear? She knew Anna. Trusted her with all her heart not to break her fragile own. Dealing with her anxiety and irrational fears Elsa had very nearly just stayed in bed. Her unusual heart thrumming moment with the red head so amazing and perfect, the Queen never wanting it to end.

But alas, duty called. Meetings, planning, etc.

Besides, Elsa would see her soon enough. Maybe then all her fluttering nerves would stop, her feelings finally going back to normal. Somehow the idea of seeing Anna was enough to calm her. The thought of those adorably wide eyes and that endearing little smile making it all worth it. She would see her soon, in an amazing dress no less.

Just thinking it forming another one of those unexpected radiant smiles stretching across the Queen's features. She even chuckled beneath a purple gloved hand, the sound coming out foreign and unfamiliar to her ears. Thankfully no one heard, the noise barely audible under her cupped fingers. She shouldn't laugh. Poor Anna was no doubt being subjected to Edna's more . . . erratic behavior. It was just too cute though. The two of them always a sight to see. The never ending battle to tame Anna's fiery hair.

Which reminded her, she needed to get ready herself.

Dismissing herself from the quickly waning group, Elsa briskly existed the room, her stride long and purposeful as her slender legs 'clicked' across stone floor. The castle itself was a labyrinth. With so many twist and turns it was easy to get lost but having grown up within these walls Elsa navigated them with ease.

Bypassing the turn heading towards the royal stylist, Elsa instead went down the long hallway turning left to her own quarters. It was one of the surprising perks granted by hr powers. She no longer required assistance getting dressed A fact Anna was quite liberal in voicing how unfair it was she still had to 'see that devil of a woman'.

With an easy twist of her wrist Elsa threw open her door quickly striding inside. Her magic already swirling a beautiful vortex of golden snowy light. Waving her left about the Ice Queen set about creating a marvelous dress. She had a party to go too.

A/N: who do you think you are? Running around leaving scares? Collecting jars of hearts? You should be leaving reviews. It's much nicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Change chpt. 4

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. This is a work of FanFiction, Obviously.

RRR

"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,

Love like you'll never be hurt,

Sing like there's nobody listening,

And live like it's heaven on earth."

― William W. Purkey

RRR

Anna liked to believe that she was a strong willed individual. For years she suffered through the boring life that was being a princess. On a daily basis Anna endured the company of stuffy old nobles that only had money or other perverse thoughts running through their heads. She had dealt with heinous plots, ice storms, wolfs, and even magic. Anna was convinced there was hardly a thing on this planet that she couldn't face with a smile and her slightly awkward behavior.

But even having gone through all those things none of that compared to the torture of the royal stylist, Edna.

And she had awoken this morning to such a blissful happiness. What a turnaround this turned out to be.

Forced to set down on a stool so the small woman could reach her, Anna had her back to the bespectacled woman, as her boorish yet dainty little hands none too gently weaved in and out of fiery hair.

"Your hair is much longer than I remembered." The woman mused with a click of her tongue. fingers tugging here and there causing the princess to flinch.

Anna could practically hear the disapproving tone lacing Edna's shrill voice. The woman making very little effort to hide her sighs of annoyance at the flaws she would find. It was a fundamental thing that separated the two. Edna was a firm believer in style and general appearance while Anna looked more for what was on the inside. The red headed girl had never much cared for how she looked or for that matter what she wore.

Nonetheless, Anna sat obliged to the stylists hands, although a bit reluctant.

Edna contined to twist, pull, and occasionally rearrange the wild mane of red hair. This went on for some time, Anna trapped within the older woman's grasp. The only sound the small mummers or her assistants scrambling to obey whatever strange order she could think of. Before long, Edna slowed in her almost frantic pace, her ministrations in Anna's hair finishing.

"I don't know why you insist on being so stubborn darling." The woman said. "You have gorgeous hair. We should do this more often."

Anna just bit back the sigh threatening to break through her lips. 'I doubt it.' Instead she nodded, her eyes trying to look up though difficult seeing how Edna was still holding her head. Despite the horrendous effort it took, Anna had to admit, Edna always had good taste and she was curious.

"You're going to your sister's ball tonight aren't you?"

Anna felt teal eyes narrow in response. 'And here we go,' she thought with a groan. It was one of the reasons she despised these appointments. This woman had a bad tendency to talk in doubles. You had to look for the underneath and it was frustrating.

"Yes, Edna." She spoke carefully. "It's why I'm here isn't?" She tried. She really tried to keep the petulance out of her voice. It was usually Edna's goal to rile her up and by the way freckled cheeks were puffing in obvious annoyance, it was working.

The dark haired woman grinned a smile that bordered maddening. With a few tiny 'clicks' of her boots, Edna walked around to face her. Her hands already moving to light a cigarette. Another detestable habit she knew Anna loathed.

With a deep intake Edna puffed out a ring of smoke, allowing the tiny white stick to rest lazily within her two front fingers. She spoke again, this time very slowly, clearly enjoying herself. Her lips turning up almost reaching her comically sized glasses. She really was a witch when it came to gossip.

"You should see what Elsa is wearing." She practically purred. "It's marvelous."

Despite herself, Anna took the bait. How did she know what Elsa was wearing? A single brow arched up in question even knowing it was just what she wanted. Edna almost shook with glee.

"Sorry." The woman took another agonizing puff. "I don't mean to gossip-"

"I bet." Anna snorted

"But," Edna paused for dramatic effect as her eyes openly scrutinized Anna's finished outfit. "I designed it myself." She boasted proudly. "Upon the Queen's request of course. It's the cutting edge of style. She asked me to draw out the best dress I could make. And she said it was all to make you happy. Isn't she a doll?"

Anna couldn't find it in herself to respond. She couldn't think much past what she had been told. Elsa was doing this for her? But why?

Dawning her magnificent green and purple dress that beautifully ascented both her eyes and natural hair color Anna slowly made her way to the ball. She was so lost in thought the young princess completely disregarded the wonderfully party being thrown or the amazing decorations to a room once filled with nothing but hollow laughter.

It occurred to her that this was in fact the very same room she and Elsa had once played in. It was the room Elsa had accidentally hit her with a blast of magic. She had almost died here. While she survived, her relationship with her sister had not. This place hadn't been used in such a long time. Anna had so seldom visited she had only just realized.

A mumbling of the crowd grew the girls attention. Her gaze following everyone else's eventually looking up to the spiraling stair case in the middle of the room. Anna froze at what she found.

Elsa was stunning.

The thought captured her. The blonde's beauty inescapable. Anna tried not to let it show. Didn't want to let on how much it affected her but it was no use. All attempts to look undeterred failed before they ever began. The princess staring blatantly at the other girl.

Elsa had dressed up. Not that she didn't occasionally do this but today was different, it stood out across those other days. Others seemed to notice as well. Not only her but several patrons of the ball room were openly gawking at the beauty walking down the spiraling stairs.

She was dawning a similar dress to her Ice creation but without sleeves or straps. It was marvelous. Even Elsa's radiant hair was done masterfully . . . Pulled up in twirling braid it was breath taking. Little strands of hair were curling, wasping around and over her cheeks and ears. It was just begging to be touched.

Under her intense scrunity the older girl much have sensed the eyes burning, licking over her form as her head tilted slightly. Blue orbs darting over to meet Anna.

Maybe there should have been a part of Anna that felt embarrassed at being caught behaving so pathetic. It might have even seen as if she was nothing more than a common leech that looked at Elsa for nothing more than her body. Elsa was so much more than that. While beautiful, painfully so, it didn't hold a candle to the true beauty of the Queen's heart. She was apart of her soul. The single driving force that not only keep this land in line but willed them to better themselves. She fought for them, bleed for them, cried for them.

It was easy to miss how truly breath taking she really was when one could only see her appearance. People lusted after her looks. They feared her scowl. But how many of them knew her? How many could hear the tender tone her voice took? The way she could be so gentle and kind.

The two girls never broke eye contact as Elsa continued to descend. Her gaze just as glued to her as she was Elsa, they only had each other in sight. The Queen's pace was slow, purposeful as the closer she became the louder was the audible click of heels.

When Elsa's slow methodical pace finally reached the last step her older sister seemed to hesitate. She hovered above it. Biting her lip Elsa radiated nervous energy as if debating something. Her eyes casting out to the distance between her and the people present.

Anna looked on curiously. The spell she had been under just moments ago waning slightly as worry started to fill. 'Of course,' she thought with a small shake of head.

It took Anna less than a second to decide on an action. Strolling across the room, her short legs moved her quickly in and out of the large group of people. If Elsa needed her to move first than that was what she would do.

Several different guests tried to engage Anna in conversation as she walked, some she knew, others not so much. The normally bubbly princess who was happy to talk to any did her best to politely pass by.

As she grew closer Anna was tempted to ask about the dress. She was definitely curious why the woman had went to such an extent when she had been so very reluctant in the past. Ball rooms or even large quantities of people were never her favorite. Unfortunately the question never made it past her lips, the red head's mouth snapping shut with an intake of air.

Elsa smiled at her. Her eyelids fluttered just a moment but the slight flush over her cheeks was the dagger. All coherent thought going out the window.

"Anna," The monarch mouthed slowly. Her eyes raking over her own dressed up self. "You look amazing."

"You look beautiful."

The words just seemed to slip past her lips. They took a mind of their own, saying probably the only thing that mattered to her at this point in time. Oddly enough, she wasn't even embarrassed about it. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Elsa was beautiful and she deserved to hear such.

Blue eyes lifted up to look at her. Anna's words lighting a magnificent smile over Elsa's face. It was one she couldn't help but return. She had always loved Elsa's smile. While often reserved, when Elsa truly felt strongly about something you knew it. When the Queen smiled she truly meant it.

"Thank you." She said softly, almost sly. She turned looking about the bustling scene around. "So this is it, huh? They certainly went all out."

That was true.

She would have to thank the planners and decorators the next time the opportunity presented itself. If only because she got to see Elsa in that dress.

Elsa swallowed heavily, her beautiful eyes fixed down. "Would you like to dance?"

The question caught her slightly off guard. The smaller girl even doing a quick check behind and around to make sure Elsa wasn't actually asking anyone else. Nope. Elsa was talking to her alright.

"M-me?" Anna questioned dubious. Wouldn't the Queen have more important people to dance with instead of her clumsy sister? "Why...Why would you want that? I'd probably just crash into someone!" She laughed nervously.

Elsa laughed. "That would be okay. More than okay actually. It might just liven up this place. And you won't fall, I promise. I'll lead?"

Anna nodded as a hand ghosted over her own. The touch sending shockwaves through her arm. Elsa guiding her gently toward the dance floor.

Steeping into rhyme the music, a hand curled around the small of her waist causing a blush to form. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I love this song." The Queen said thoughtfully, her hand flattening as she pressed slightly, the two becoming impossible close. Her eyes looked down meeting Anna's gaze. "Do you remember?"

Suddenly a wave of embarrassment flashed forward. Of course she remembered. Elsa had always loved to sing as a child. She was considered a musical genius by most. It was what inspired a young Anna to pick it up herself. She remembered vividly singing to her older sister trying to impress her. Elsa being the sweetheart she was, always so eager to join or help in her passion.

"I loved to hear you sing."

Anna looked up in surprise. A jump in the song had the two twisting in turn.

"Really?"

Elsa looked a little embarrassed herself at the admission. "Yes." She said quietly. "It was actually when I felt closest to you. Besides building snowmen." She joked.

"It was amazing." Anna agreed. "You were amazing." Teal eyes widened dramatically, the younger sister nearly spitting out her next words. "An amazing singer I mean!"

If bothered by Anna's little outburst Elsa didn't show it. Instead, closing the gap between them in a fierce hug. She was a little startled but quickly returned it. Her arms wrapping protectively around the blonde.

"It's stupid really." Elsa said after a moment. "It's just that after you were . . . hurt. I didn't have anything to connect with you. Singing was all we had. It made me feel close to you again. Even if it was only for a little while. Before I was forced to . . ."

The Queen couldn't finish. Her words choking at the end. Anna even had a burning sting assaulting her own eyes but ignored it.

"Hey. Come here, Elsa." Reaching out Anna wrapped the taller woman up as tight as she could. Her hands rubbing, consoling in her touch. "Look at me." She commanded softly, ignoring the irony. "I don't blame you for that. Our parents. . . well, they messed up okay? They did what they thought was right at the time but it was their mistake. Not yours okay? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Elsa blinked lightly, her lashes fluttering away a few strain of tears. "So you don't blame me?"

"Never" Anna spoke fiercely. "I have not or will I ever. I've always cherished our time together and I don't regret anything."

Elsa couldn't answer. It was pretty obvious why, the older girl doing her very best to push back the sobs rocking her body. Anna didn't comment on it. She just continued to hold her, the two still moving quietly to the music, both getting lost in the moment.

Somewhere during the dance, Elsa's slim fingers had worked themselves into Anna's braid. She was careful, almost delicate in her touch. Not wanting to harm Edna's work, her hands were sliding across massaging the tender skin of her hairline. It was nice. Really nice actually.

"Edna did a marvelous job." The Queen intoned softly. Both girls still swaying gently to the music.

Anna scoffed, loudly. She couldn't help it. Thinking back to that horrid episode shuddering, but quickly sputtered out an apology not wanting to seem ungrateful. "She did." She conceded. "But you wouldn't believe what I had to go through." The woman's words still ringing painfully inside her head. 'Elsa did look marvelous.'

Elsa grinned in response. It was a cunning little turn of lip that was almost sly. It stirred up a wave of emotions all at once. She felt uneasy, but strangely happy. It was in a manic sort of way that made her want to giggle uncomfortable.

With a quickly growing reddish hew Anna huffed, her eyes darting away to rest anywhere but Elsa's insufferable smirk. When had she even started to do that?

They were still so very close. Close enough for Anna to be able to make out the slightest of movements of Elsa's body. Every twitch, each turn with hypnotic music Anna could feel as tremors ran through her body. Her chest felt as if it were about to burst, beating, drumming loudly in her chest. It was so loud she was certain that the elder girl could hear it. Elsa had turned her head, the taller girl now angling her mouth down almost touching the side of her head. Her pretty pink lips breathing air over her ear.

"You'd think you would take a little pity." She tried to sound haughty or indignant but it came out more breathless than anything. "I did endure her after all. And all for your benefit."

Elsa laughed. In surprise Anna turned her glare, however marginal up to her sister. She had really been honest when she spoke. Anna had only dressed up because of Elsa. She had wanted to look nice for her and it hurt being dismissed. It vanished entirely though at the look peering down at her. Crystal blue's were staring at her with such emotion and caring that whatever words Anna had stored up left as if punched in the gut.

"Oh Anna," The Queen said, her fingers starting an amazing stroking motion that caused Anna's eyes to flutter.

For the first time in perhaps her entire existence Anna couldn't talk. Her chatty sometimes erratic voice dying inside her throat. The only sound a small squeak of surprise when Elsa's hand slipped, dipping down across the edges of her cheek bones settling just over her chin. Her always cool touch staying for a moment, their eyes locking. But then it began to move again, Anna unable to keep the soft intake of air from being audible as Elsa slowly traveled up her hairline, pushing the red locks safely back where they belonged.

"I'm glad that you dressed up."

Anna could almost imagine the 'for me,'. It was there, so close to being said. On the tip of her tongue but so far away. Elsa even looking as if debating the words before swallowing subtly and thinking better of it. Thankfully Elsa didn't retract her hand. For some reason Anna not ready to relinquish her just yet. The barest of touches grazed over flushed skin. It wasn't just nice, it was amazing. It was just the two of them again. Elsa and Anna. The rest of the room, or the world for that matter no long existed.

Over and over the blonde traced light feathery touches across the princess' skin. The smooth touch along with the music hypnotic, Anna allowing her eyes to close. The younger girl sighing in content as she lost track of time. The two dancing well into the night. This was where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Change chpt. 5

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. This is a work of FanFiction, Obviously.

RRR

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.

-Friedrich Nietzsche

RRR

It was getting late. The party was beginning to wane as more and more patrons left to go home. It was only a hand full of servants that remained, dutifully cleaning up the large room. It was behind the scenes of these events that another remained, a certain Queen stood.

What was she doing? She thought.

Resting her snow white gloved hand against her chest, Elsa tried in vain to steady her fluttering heart. It was hammering so hard against her ribcage Elsa could practically hear the 'ba-boom' 'ba-bom' echoing in her ears.

She felt hot. Her body on fire even. Impossible, she knew but the flush still painting her pale cheeks painfully still present. Shock, the Queen had to be in shock. Even now her breathing still labored and uneven.

It was like Anna's heat was still clinging flushed against her milky white skin refusing to leave. It had been a very long time since the Ice Queen had felt this truly hot. Elsa could quite vividly imagine what had just happened. What she had been about to do . . .

It had captured her. The thought taking hold and refusing to relinquish any rational thought. All Elsa had thought or continued to think, was how beautiful Anna had looked. She wasn't the only one so effected by this either. Anna had been so very unlike herself. Shy, and quiet, uncharacteristically so. The night had transpired around them in such a way that the sisters might as well have been alone.

They hadn't a care in the world. It hadn't existed for that matter. It was just the two of them, like before but better. There was no overlaying sense of doom. No more secrets between them. It was just a moment. Dancing, like no one was watching. It had been perfect.

Then, it had happened. Elsa didn't know what it was exactly. Or really what it meant. She only knew something had happened. Something had changed. She had felt it. Experienced it first hand. It hadn't even been something big or overly consequential but at the same time, it was huge. World changing even. Just little things. The little things Anna did or said. The way she laughed or chattered when nervous. The small twinkle of her nose when she pouted. Even the way she said her name, especially the way she said her name. Her beautiful and child like voice of wonder softly expressing each syllable.

There was absolutely no reason why Elsa should take notice of such things when she'd never before. Absolutely no reason at all why the Queen should be setting here all alone when she should be out there enjoying the first party she'd enjoyed in years. She should be there with Anna . . .

But that was also part of the problem, wasn't it? The reason why Elsa was so happy, why she was in such a state, was because of Anna. Speaking of which. . . Turing the corner to Elsa's not so subtle hiding spot, was a mop of red hair.

Peering around, there was the center of all Elsa's problems. Still dawning her gorgeous outfit, Anna gave her elder sister a tentative smile, her hands folded behind her back. It was cute, and so adorable at the same time. Elsa couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

Looking over her flushed form for a moment, the red head must have come to some conclusion as she stepped forward. In a mirror of earlier, the younger girl reached out, offering her hand.

"Hey," Anna said quietly. "I missed you."

Elsa found herself smiling even as she took her sisters hand in her own. Anna was always saying such sweet things. Elsa had heard them all before. Yes. Nice little words that others used to inflate one's ego. Or perhaps to conjure up some specific response. But with Anna, it was different. With this insatiable girl, Elsa didn't feel there was a motive. No reason for her to say that she was glad to see her, other than it was just the truth. Others had said the very same words, all trying to deceive and lie. But when she said it, it truly felt real.

Feeling the light touch of Anna's thumb ghosting over her gloved palm, the Ice Queen felt her worry began to slip away. In seconds this girl touch allowed the Queen's once thought dead heart to feel. In such a simple action, Anna could make all the fear and insecurity seem less important.

When she looked down at her sister, all wide eyed and innocence, hanging on her next move, Elsa couldn't help feel slightly guilty over her thoughts. Why was she worrying over so much anyway? What had it gotten her before? She knew the answer to that. When her worry and doubt became to much to bare, she hadn't handled it all that well.

There was a slight tug on her hand, breaking the blonde from her thoughts. Reminding her that she didn't even need them. Elsa smiled again looking at Anna. The twitch of her lips spreading from cheek to cheek.

She didn't know why Anna did it. Why this amazing, caring girl continued to wait so patiently for her troubled older sister. Some might say she was disillusioned, but Elsa could only see fondness in those far too expressionful teal colored eyes.

"Elsa," Anna spoke. "Your smiling."

She was indeed. And the radiant, infectious grin Anna gave forced Elsa to smile harder. The action almost hurt, stretching unused muscles. This was just something so far beyond anything she'd ever known. There were no conditions, nothing to be gained or taken. It was just . . . just.

Allowing her eyes to slide close, Elsa imagined she looked quite the sight. Standing in some far off corner of the kingdom, clutching to Anna like a lifeline. She was hot, her skin flushed and oddly uncomfortable. Elsa even laughed at the absurdness of it all.

"That's because I'm happy Anna. I'm finally happy."

Anna's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched over top of teal. There was so much worry and care in her eyes that Elsa wished she could remove it. Anna wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to worry over Elsa. She was the older sister. Elsa was the one who was meant to protect her, not cause her pain.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she pulled on her hand. Sliding her own hand forward Anna moved slow, almost purposeful. Her touch was light, as it ghosted across the sleeve covered portion of Elsa's wrist. Then she moved up, never breaking eye contact.

The blonde felt frozen in place. Her eyes watching intently as Anna's hands flowed up her arm.

Elsa wanted to run. To jerk her hand back and flee across the room. Anything so she wouldn't have to face the emotions running through her sisters eyes. But the look on Anna's face kept her glued to the spot. She couldn't believe what that look did to her. It compelled her to do things she never dreamed. Like staying there and allowing Anna to drag her hands up her arm till she reached the end of her glove.

Anna's touch remained soft but she refused to pull away even when Elsa flinched at the touch of her fingers raking across exposed skin. Elsa had never been the most touchy feely of people. As a child she was reserved and quiet. She could only ever share anything with Anna or her parents. Then of course the accident had happened.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

Of course she trusted her. This girl was the one thing that kept her grounded. She loved this girl with everything she was. As she stared into those large pools of teal, Elsa could see how truly worried and hesitant she looked. The reflection of the Ice Queen.

With a nod, Elsa saw herself reflected back in those eyes. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it was just that when her power was concerned Elsa had never been the best. She had done terrible, awful things when she lost control. The last thing she wanted was to lose Anna.

Elsa took in a sharp breath when Anna's fingers slide under the white fabric, crawling down. She could have stopped her. Probably should have stopped the dangerous skin giving her goosebumps but Elsa didn't.

The red head continued to stare at her, never breaking contact as she pulled her glove off. Then without hesitation, Anna moved to the other glove, repeating the same agonizing process.

Tossing the fabric to the ground, it was all but forgotten when a pulse jumped through the Queen's system. Anna's hands taking her own, cupping them together. With so much care, as not to startle her surprisingly fragile Ice witch of a sister, Anna brought both up to her chin. She kissed across her open knuckles.

Elsa's eyes were wide as saucers staring dumbstruck at the pair of entwined hands. Had she really just seen that? Was Anna a fool? She could have been frozen solid!

As if knowing the irrational thoughts running through the blondes skull, Anna quickly intervened. "Elsa," she spoke up. "Elsa, look at me." Elsa wasn't sure how her younger sister knew, she just did. She supposed it was only natural to gain some kind of knowledge into her old sisters mind when she's dealt with her for so long. It felt stupid, silly really, that Elsa was having such a hard time to face this truth.

When a light pressure across her chin forced Elsa to look forward, she faced the adorable determined eyes of her sister.

"Do I look like I'm in any danger to you?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head before her eyes narrowed. Anna was spoon feeding her something and she didn't like it. "You could have done it an easier way." One that didn't startle the potentially dangerous witch, she mentally grumbled.

The princess just shook her head. "Don't be such a baby, Elsa."

Sticking out her tongue, the Queen took a great deal of pleasure in her sister's twitching brow. "Real mature." She heard the girl mutter.

Then an idea struck. With a wicked grin, Elsa motioned up with a single perfect brow. The silvery, almost white line arching over her eye. Like a small animal, a puppy perhaps, Anna's gaze followed up into the air, only to get plastered with a blast of snow. The girl letting out a shriek of surprise. She tried so vainly to wipe at the snow with her hands but Elsa wouldn't release her. She looked to positively funny.

"Was that really necessary?" Anna squealed, as she shook her head getting the rest of the snow off.

"You tell me?" Elsa answered hiding her grin with a fake authority tone. "You did just insult your Queen." Making a point to use her height to her advantage, Elsa's nose looked down at her. "There has to be some punishment for that, Anna."

"Yes, my Queen." Anna laughed loudly. She continued to laugh before trailing off, her eyes darting away as her mood suddenly turned somber.

"Thank you, for all this." Anna spoke, motioning around them. She could hear the way the younger girls voice turned low. Her gaze suddenly looking down at there hands.

Elsa didn't know how this girl could do this to her. How she could turn her from the cold hearted Ice Queen to this childish bantering teen that she was. In a flash, Anna could make her better or shape her to her will. Despite herself, Elsa would be whoever Anna needed her to be. That was a dangerous thought.

"It was nothing." Elsa waved off simply, trying to downplay the effect Anna played on her.

"No!" Anna suddenly cut across startling her. "No," She began again at a much lower voice. She was red from the out burst but continued anyway. "It was amazing Elsa. I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad then." Personally Elsa still couldn't quite grasp why Anna had agreed to all this in the first place. It really wasn't such a big thing for the Queen to throw a ball. It was kind of in the job description. No, what she couldn't understand was how Anna had so much fun when she had only spent time with her.

Hit with a strange desire, Elsa's fingers slipped from their place in Anna's to move upward. Moving with almost a will of their own, her digits found place, moving along Anna's jaw, tilting up. It was just something in how shy and lost she looked. Anna was this bold and exciting creature that shouldn't be so closed off.

When Anna looked up, Elsa was once again struck by how amazing she looked. Thoughts and surroundings left her mind when those dark eyes flickered to meet her gaze. It was so strangely tempting and electric that Elsa didn't even notice Anna move a step forward. Their bodies so close, they practically shared their warmth. Her amazing heat mixing beautifully with Elsa's cold.

"Tonight was just. . ." Anna began but stopped, sighing. The girl bit her lip shyly, coming even closer. They were just inches apart by this point. Anna's hot and labored breaths dancing across the blonde's chin. "It was just . . ." The words died on her lips, whatever she was going to say, forgotten.

Elsa smiled. "It was just . . . Just." She finished for her.

Anna nodded. Her head tilting ever so slightly to the left, a smile playing on her parted lips. "Yeah. It was just, just."

Elsa wasn't even sure she heard the words they were so quiet. Her brain losing focus because Anna closed the distance between them, her lips pressing against Elsa's in a kiss. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Change chpt. 6

Summ: Elsa blinked once, twice, then a third time. "What do you mean Anna isn't my sister?" Info: Frozen, Elsana pairing. Non-incest with a twist. Post movie. Fluff.

Disclaimer; I do not own Frozen. This is a work of FanFiction, Obviously.

RRR

“That’s what happened when you were possessed by a woman. All of a sudden you stopped running from love and started breaking all of your own rules … making a fool of yourself. I was okay with that. - Caleb Drake”   
― Tarryn Fisher, Thief

RRR

"Anna,we have to stop."

The voice was breathless. Her lips whispering against the younger girl's in a way that made Anna shiver. But despite the protest, Elsa's hands continued to rise from their place at Anna's waist.

The Queen's mind and body seemed to be in different places. Cold, yet soft hands slowly, oh so slowly flowing up the princess' sides, caressing as they went. Teeth gently nipping against her lips as Elsa murmured again, "We have to stop." Almost like a mantra.

Elsa's arms were behind Anna's, holding the girl close as the red head leaned forward. Noses almost touching as it filtered across to the Queen's exposed neck. "Then stop." She told her.

She couldn't believe herself. One kiss. Two. Three. Anna peppered over the delicious span of milky white skin. Even with her eyes sewn shut, the princess could imagine Elsa's own fluttering in that alluring way they did in response. Slim fingers now tugging, puling hard enough to illicit a gasp of surprise but not actual pain from the younger girl.

It was like they were possessed. The two of them were doing things they never thought possible. It was like thoughts and feelings Anna didn't even know she had suddenly came bursting forth in this raw emotion of passion.

Maybe it had always been there, she thought idly. It was a heavily weighted one that refused to gain any real context considering what was happening. Elsa's fingers were going through her hair with such tenderness and passion that Anna couldn't quite find it to care beyond this haze.

This was Elsa, her Elsa. It was a rampaging thought mixed with years of confusing emotions. This was her best friend, her sole companion in years of isolation. The one person Anna had given both her heart and soul time and time again. She was the one that raged in Anna's mind in all those sleepless nights from childhood long into her early adult life. All her life, Anna had searched for her, longed for her. Only ever wanted her...

It was too much. There was far too much that came with it. It threatened everything. There was so much confusion and worry in thinking along those lines that Anna simply didn't. It was naive. Stupid to ignore the obvious when it was currently locked in her own embrace but she just couldn't. Then something happened to make her scattered and confused brain forget it entirely. 

When Anna finally allowed herself to open her eyes and gaze at Elsa, it was like the damn had broken. Locked within Elsa's noticeable darker blue irises, Anna leaned forward, the older girl closing the distance just as quickly.

The two were frantic. Their breathing wild and unseen as they descended upon one another in a heated embrace. What started as just a kiss, turning into more. The two grabbing, pulling at anything and everything in reach eliciting a series of gasps and moans.

At one point, Anna was ripping and tearing at the fabric of Elsa's dress. Which only recently she had so admired, trying to remove the pesky material, only to have the queen groan. Elsa then surprised her by removing the marvelous construction in one fluid motion.

In the princess' youth she had seen Elsa in her underwear. It was a normal occurrence for the two girls in so close of age, that even bathing together wasn't an issue. Even more recently, Anna had noticed some of the queen's more form fitting attire. It hadn't meant anything. They were sisters. Never before had Anna looked to Elsa in such a way. That wasn't right now though. Her eyes scoured over Elsa with such a burning desire, looking so hungrily and intent that she was surprised the ice queen didn't burst into flames.

She was absolutely flawless.

Perfect, absolutely maculate pearly white skin flushed against the flickering candle light. There was so much exposed skin that Anna's wandering gaze hardly knew where to settle. Her arms were lean and toned. Legs so long and inviting. . . Then there was the smooth, flat surface of her abdomen that just begged to be trailed down.

Most monarchs didn't look like this, Anna thought suddenly, again, her brain a wander of useless trivia. It was often considered that the ruling class should a bit . . . hefty. A new fade that the rest of the word had taken too apparently. Most of the rulers and nobles Anna had the misfortune to meet lately were quite unkept. It showed wealth and power when one didn't have to be in shape. To do so showed servitude. The farmers worked the field and the leaders sat and ate. It was a strange thought at a time like this. One that Anna attributed to her usual strangeness. She was glad Elsa didn't follow trends, she decided.

Elsa heaved a shuddering breath under her gaze. The sound causing greenish teal eyes to peel away from their tantalizing spot and then widening comically. The way Elsa was looking at her right now, it was painful and wonderful all at the same time. She didn't look bashful or uncertain anymore. The look in her eyes was so very clear. The complete and utter desire was burning.

Her hands were wild, shaking as they scoured over exposed flesh but Elsa was apparently done waiting. With a surprising show of strength Elsa wrenched her hands, that had been burning over the swell of her exposed breasts. The touch and feel of Elsa was like fire, it had ignited an intense need to feel the slender woman further.

With the queen gripping tightly around her wrists, Elsa pushed Anna backwards until she was leaning against the back wall. 

With her hands held high above her head, Anna was raving, heaving under Elsa's touch and ministrations. Her lips, which at one point cold, now sheering hot kissing all along her neck. Up and down she covered the exposed skin, lingering in places while nipping and teasing in others.

The air around them was dense. Heavy in an indiscernible way but clear to the two young woman. They could feel it, see what they both wanted. It was written across her sister's face and she knew it was on hers as well.

It was a mutual understanding. No words or actions were needed, everything communicated through their eyes. Electrifying blues met teal, the two girls breaking their heated exchange only moment to gage the others reaction. Elsa was going to make the next move. She was sure of it. Hell, Anna was as well but then it happened. 

It was like cold water had been splashed across her back. A horrible comparison if ever, considering who Anna was current entangled with but apt all the same. One moment Elsa released a hand over her wrist, the deft digits trailing a slow burning touch that reached down, down across Anna's stomach. The next . . .

A loud thud 

"Who's in here?"

"Shit!"

A/N: mwahahhahaha cliffhangers feel like a dagger right to the ribs right? Especially when things were getting to the payoff. What a dick move right? Please feel free to express all that rage in a review.


End file.
